Party with the big leagues
by Void of Anguish
Summary: After getting caught in a compromising position by Wonder Woman and Black Canary, Robin gets invited to Batman's 'surprise' birthday party. Che. As if the Dark Knight didn't already notice them sneaking around the watchtower. As if he already didn't think ahead and simply threw a party himself. Contains: F/F (Implied), M/M, and F/M


Hello! Classes have ended last week so I decided to publish this fic since I can actually update this one regularly. Or well, weekly.

This fic contains Yaoi, like all of my fics, it's honestly not that bad, I'm not explicitly writing their actions. Like most of my fics, I write between classes and in my free time.

It comes from pure boredom when I get ideas. I really hope you guys enjoy this story.

It's cool if you don't, don't leave any hate just move on If you don't like it.

Chapter 1: Mommy Bird 1 and 2

Under her canary yellow helmet, a blonde woman smirked as she drove her motorcycle down the bright city.

Her dark haired companion wore a red and blue helmet even though she did not require one because of her biological strength.

Finally stopping near a pier, their leather jackets bellowed slightly from the ocean breeze.

Glancing at her watch, the shorter of the two took off her helmet and let her bright hair fall out of its confines.

"Come on Diana. It's time to wake the little bird." She chirped.

Following the other, Diana freed her black silk hair and proudly tossed the useless helmet to the motorcycle.

"I still do not understand why I had to wear that..silly..thing." She huffed.

Rolling her eyes at the pouting Amazon princess, the blonde chuckled, went down to the pier and waited to be carried to the rocky island in the middle of the bay.

Diana lifted off the pier and pulled her friend up. She soared high and was about to dive toward the T-shaped building when she was interrupted.

"Remember Diana. Be nice, even if this new team of his are the scum of the Earth."

'Great. She gives me a warning..' Diana monotonously commented to herself.

"Fine. But know this, Canary. If they touch a hair on my birdie. I will not hesitate to rip their arm off."

And without further adue, Diana zoomed to the front door of the tower and gently dropped Canary, who in turn, put up a big smile and rang the doorbell.

The loud chime rang through every speaker filled tower.

Humming a tune, she waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Diana grew irritated after what seemed an eternity.

Breathing in, Canary tried to calm down and rang the door again.

"Maybe they're not up yet." She gritted through perfect white teeth, clasping her hands together while Diana crossed her arms.

"Hm." She hummed with annoyance.

Not a moment later and the steel doors opened to reveal a petite figure, they wore a long dark blue cloak.

Under the shadows of the cloth hid a pale face, tiny hands held a small teacup filled to the brim with steaming herbal tea.

"Hello." It spoke in its emotionless voice, it's rough sound awoke the women from their temporary surprise.

"Hi! I'm Black Canary. This is Wonder Woman", she gestured her hand toward Diana, "and we would like to talk to your leader, Robin."

Diana and Canary's response was a lazy sip from the teen.

Canary's eye twitched at the action.

"Robin's busy. Come by later."

"Yes, well this is impor-" Canary's sentence was cut off by the Amazon who gently moved her aside and in her nicest voice, demanded to see him.

"It is urgent. We must come in."

"Listen... Canary and Wonder Woman. He's busy at the moment and is not available."Raven informed at them, taking another sip.

"Well! Miss.. What's is your name?" Dinah tried again, exasperation clear in her voice.

"Raven." Raven spoke curtly, gripping the door.

"Yes. Raven could you let us wait for him.", she paused for a bit, "In the tower." She quickly added.

"No."

Dinah blinked.

Diana scrunched up her brows.

"Wha-What do you mean, No?!" Yelled the Princess of Themyscira in outrage.

Raven scowled,"I said. NO."

Dinah spluttered,"Do you know who we are?!"

Raven let out a snort,"Yes but I do not care and you are not welcomed here." Stepping back, she slammed the doors closed and floated away.

She really didn't but she would ignore their arrogance. If it really was 'urgent', they wouldn't have bothered ringing the bell.

Accidents weren't uncommon in the tower. A broken wall was the least of their worries. The Teen Titans that is.

-Meanwhile in Robin's room-

He was in his red and black pajamas lying next to his grey clothed companion. Both were just waking up, their arms around each other.

The smaller one was known as Robin, once called 'Richard', the teen lived day to day stopping crime. Or in other cases stopping his 'companion' from stealing too much.

With straight black hair, pale scarred skin, and the brightest blue for eyes, Robin did not suffer in looks.

Perfectly groomed eyebrows with long slightly curled eyelashes and full lips. Round yet slightly defined cheek bones, his body having flexibility and speed only imaginable and achieved by only the best of gymnast.

The body next to him was what his team had loathed, for the young criminal, named Red X, was partially responsible for all of the team's problems, including their trust for their masked leader.

Light tanned skin, ear piercings and bright blood red hair with grey highlights, dark arched eyebrows, grey eyes gleaming with slight insanity, his face always donned with a cocky smirk. A sharp jaw and lean athletic build completed his look.

Thankfully it had been a year since the thief and team were at odds, now that the leader and the thief were together, the crimes lowered significantly. Not only that but Robin was now noticeably less grumpy around the other Titans.

Speaking of which, Red was currently running his calloused hands through the silky locks of the boy wonder.

The other boy hummed and snuggled closer.

"..g'morning.." He mumbled against the others chest.

Red laughed at the cuteness and proceeded to attack the hero with kisses.

-Meanwhile outside the Tower-

The two heroines stood outside, one in rage and the other stupefied.

"Come on Canary! We'll find him!"

Grabbing her companion, Wonder Woman flew up.

There was no way she was going to leave without seeing the baby bird.

At least once.

-Robin's room-

Robin straddled Red's hips as the thief sat up, wrapping his arms around the small waist.

Red nipped the other's jaw, "Hmm, Robin. Your very enticing this morning. Any reason?"

Robin only moaned, distracted by talented lips and rough caresses.

"You know, Red… I can still leave."

Red pulled back, "But you won't." And dove down to kiss his boyfriend lips.

Tongues explored not so foreign caverns, calloused hands gripping hips, slender fingers clutching on red hair.

But neither of the two noticed two figures outside the window.

-BC/WW-

Dinah sighed and looked at the next window, not at all expecting much, only to gasp at the sight.

Diana almost dropped her in shock.

There in front of them. Was Robin.

Or at least a boy that looked like Robin.

Clinging to another boy with so much necessity that it was almost mind-blowing.

Freaking out, Canary kicked the window, and screamed in horror, "OHMAHGAWD!"

-REDROBIN-

"OHMAHGAWD!"

Robin gasped, pulling away in surprise,"...What.." he breathed out, "...was that.." he finished, sitting up straight.

Panting, the redhead replied,"..I don't know…"

Hearing another thunk, they looked to the window and saw two women.

Blue eyes widened and Robin paled, "Mătuşă Diana...Mătuşă Dinah…"

-Much Later-

Canary sat down, sighing. "How long is this going to take! It's an 30 minutes and there is still no Robin."

"He's coming."

Canary jumped as the rest of Raven's body came through the floor.

Just as she said that, the door behind her slid open and a short raven haired teen walked in. A red head followed quickly and possessively wrapped his arm around the younger teen's waist.

Wonder Woman was out of her seat in seconds and she had reached Robin before Black Canary could even utter his name.

"Baby Bird!" She screamed and pushed Red out of the way (who crashed into the steel doors), gathered the young hero in her arms and swung him around slightly before settling him down.

"..."

"Baby Bird! What have you been doing in this city! The League has missed you. And what in -Hera- were you doing!" She spoke to the younger raven haired individual.

The shaken up teen in question held his head, before mumbling a greeting.

"...hey..."

WW smiled apologetically, "Maybe I should not have shaken you like that."

Black Canary walked forward and took in the boy.

"Oh, but look how big you've grown!" She gushed to him.

Red X grumbled and fixed his hair, moving to step into the kitchen, he watched as the two attractive women speak to chuckles.

If Robin knew these women then they must be important, bringing them some coffee and cookies might be a good impression for them to forget what they saw earlier.

Serving three cups of black coffee, some half and half, and cookies from the cookie jar, he made his way to the couch.

"-ick, we came here to invite you to Bruce's surprise party." Finished the blonde.

"We will not take no for an answer." Added the dark haired one.

Red came around the couch, almost amused that the women immediately became tense at his presence.

Setting the tray down, he set down the coffee and sat next to Robin.

Robin muttered, "Thanks." And took a sip out of the black coffee mug.

Canary hesitated but grabbed a cup and added sugar and creme.

WW glared at the ex-villain, not liking that he came unannounced. Or that he was previously kissing Robin.

Red sat back and deliberately put his arms around the other boy, "So Chuckles, have you introduced me yet."

Robin shivered when the lingering hand caressed his bicep.

Even though they had just caught them exchanging oral fluid moments ago. WW narrowed her blue eyes at the hand, stood up from her seat, she grabbed the shirt collar and pulled Red up toward the ceiling.

"IF I SEE YOUR ARM AROUND HIM ONE MORE TIME. I WILL NOT HESITATE TO RIP IT OUT OF YOUR SOCKET." venom dripped from each word.

"Wait no! Mătuşă Diana! It's fine!"

Diana curtly turned her head to her bird, he looked worried for the vile boy in her grip.

He kept glancing at him before looking at her.

Her eyes softened at his plea, Dick was really close to the guy, if he broke out to his native language. Her little nephew has grown up it the ( hea) he was in Jump. Away from Bruce, the Justice League and the team.

Dropping the crude teen of the floor, Diana fell to the birdies eye level.

"I am sorry pui de pasare. It is difficult to see someone you knew since they were a child suddenly grow up into a charming young man. Even more so, when he has a Cretan all over him." holding his face, she smiled.

"I expect to see you at Bruce's dinner party. Don't be late and bring your friends." Her voice was crisp and playful, her blue eyes shining his an ounce of mirth.

Canary smiled at them and stood next to her friend. "We would love to meet them under better circumstances."

"Dinah. I believe we are ready to depart." Wonder Woman commanded.

"Of course, princess." Turning to Robin, "See you around, Birdy." She gave him a hug and winked at Red X, making him choke on a cookie.

Opening a window, Black Canary waved to the teens and jumped out.

Not a second later and Wonder Woman flew out.

First chapter down!


End file.
